Walk on broken glass
by Adelia-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION de Trunks1 La moitié de la population féminin de Poudlard est amoureuse de Sirius Black, malheureusement il est luimême fou amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Malheureusement, il est trop effrayé pour tenter quoique ce soit.RemusSirius, MWPP


**Note de la traductrice: **_Cette fic est une traduction de Trunks1 et la fic d'initulée de la même façon. J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez une review svp! J'espère aussi que la traduction conviendra. C'est un peu confus à la fin (quelques dialogues) mais même en anglais je n'ai pas très bien compris!_

_Bonne lecture!_**  
**

**  
**

** WALK ON BROKEN GLASS**

  


"Padfoot, tu es exceptionnellement mauvais ce soir," dit James, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, secouant lentement la tête. "Je veux dire, ton esprit ne semble pas être concentré sur le jeu."

Peter sourit de contentement, faisant avancer un de ses pions d'une case. Peter ne gagnait pas souvent aux jeux, quel qu'il soit, il n'était doué pour aucun d'eux, mais le comblé de l'ironie était que là où il était le pire, c'était aux échecs.

Sirius, cependant, qui était habituellement plutôt bon, était en train de perdre. Durement.

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux petites pièces, Sirius respira un coup et bougea son cavalier.

"Padfoot!" grogna James, puis il soupira de frustration alors que la reine de Peter mangeait le cavalier de Sirius. La pile de pièces de Peter augmenta rapidement.

Sirius cligna des yeux, confus, puis regarda avec effort les pièces.

James posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami brun. "Tu es fichu, mon pote."

Cette partie d'échecs n'avait commencé qu'un peu plus de quinze minutes, bien que Peter soit sur le point de remporter une victoire rapide. Ils avaient commencé dès que le repas eut été fini, décidant de faire une agréable partie d'échecs entre amis.

Cependant, Sirius ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait y jouer. Son esprit, comme James l'avait si joliment formulé, était, en effet, en pleine rêverie. En fait, en ce moment, il était sur un arc-en-ciel, sans moyens visible de retour (ndt : l'esprit).

Précipitamment, Sirius bougea son dernier cavalier en dehors du champ de bataille des pièces, mangeant finalement un pion infortuné de Peter.

Fronçant les sourcils, Peter étudia le tableau de jeu pendant quelques minutes, puis son sourire lui revint rapidement et il bougea sa tour.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis en train de perdre. Face à Peter en plus !_

La concentration n'avait jamais été le point fort de Sirius, si bien qu'il faisait un effort monstrueux à présent, même si cela restait infructueux. Il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Comme James l'avait dit, une fois de plus de manière merveilleuse, il était sur le point de perdre.

"Ton mouvement, Padfoot," dit James, poussant doucement Sirius du coude. "Fais attention."

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami, Sirius bougea on son cavalier une fois encore, mangeant un autre pion..

Soupirant d'exaspération alors que Peter éliminait le dernier cavalier de Sirius, James secoua la tête. "Toi, mon cher ami, est absolument un cas sans espoir ce soir. Où que ton sens du jugement est, j'espère que tu le récupèreras bientôt."

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà," grogna Sirius, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

James fronça les sourcils pendant quelques minutes, confus, avant d'acquiescer doucement et de se tourner vers Peter. "Wormtail, à ton tour."

Ce fut à ce moment que le porte s'ouvrit et que Remus entra dans la salle commune, portant une petite pile de livres dans ses bras. Le portrait se referma derrière lui et Remus avança vers ses amis, posant les livres aux pieds de ses amis.

Regardant tout d'abord les livres, puis Remus, James regarda son ami d'un air de confusion. "A quoi ça va servir?"

Remus sourit. "Le test de potions de demain, James."

Râlant, James tomba pratiquement au sol, saisissant un des livres. "Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le rappelle?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Comment étais-je sensé savoir que tu n'avais pas encore révisé? Lily m'a entraîné à la bibliothèque et m'a demandé de te ramener ceux-là, apparemment, elle reste là-bas pour étudier."

"Je hais les potions," gromela James, prenant les livres, un par un, et les déposant sur une des tables. "Et laisse-moi deviner, tout le monde sauf moi a fini, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'ai encore six petites choses à regarder," dit Sirius, haussant doucement les épaules. "Je pensais les voir au petit-déjeuner demain."

S'avançant jusqu'à ces deux autres amis, Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius et regarda fixement à la table d'échecs avec un certian intérêt. "Faire tout au dernier moment, hm? Qui a gagné?"

Sirius soupira.

_Cela ne m'aide pas dans ma détermination à ne pas penser à lui._

"Moi," dis joyeusement Peter, puis il regarda Sirius avec un sourire. "Echec et Mat."

-+-

une semaine plus tôt

Il y avait plusieurs choses au monde qui pouvaient totalement et complètement mettre James Potter en état de choc, bien qu'il en faille beaucoup pour cela. Il avait ce pouvoir surhumain d'être capable de dire si quelque chose dérangeait quelqu'un, ainsi il était terriblement difficile de cacher quelque chose au bon James.

James Potter n'était pas le genre d'ami qui laisse ses amis être malheureux ou dépressifs, à propos de n'importe quoi. Il y avait toujours un solution à tout, même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle existait, il en était sur.

Ainsi, même si beaucoup avaient essayé, il était relativement dur de choquer James. Il était le genre de personne qui attend que des choses étranges se produisent sans cesse.

Un Severus Snape sautant soudainement sur sa table, en potions, et se déshabillant ne l'aurait même pas choqué. Bon, d'accord, cela lui donne peut-être un peu trop de crédit. Après tout, il n'est qu'un humain. Mais, comme il a été dit, ce n'était tout simplement pas une chose courante.

Ainsi, James ne fut pas surpris quand son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, s'assis en face de lui et resta silencieux. Le Maraudeur aux cheveux sombres avait été souvent silencieux ces derniers mois, qui avaient semblés étranges à James. Sirius était quelqu'un d'exubérant. C'était comme ça que les choses devaient être.

Regardant par-dessus ses devoirs de Charme, James sourit brillamment à son ami, qui lui rendit un faible sourire. James n'avait pas attendu quelque chose de plus que ça. Mais cela ne le découragea pas.

"Salut, Padfoot, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure?" demanda James, jetant rapidement une partie de ses devoirs par terre, regardant pensivement le parchemin. Il avait encore trois choses à étudier, mais n'avait rien à dire dessus. Oh bien, il n'aurait qu'à écrire plus gros.. Ca marche à tous les coups.

Sirius resta une fois de plus silencieux pendant un moment, avant de soupirer. "J'ai un problème, Prongs."

James hocha la tête, indiquant à son ami de continuer, si bien qu'il fronça les sourcils quand Sirius demeura silencieux. Il ne devait sûrement pas rendre la tâche facile...

D'habitude, quand Sirius avait des problèmes, il aimait en parler et en reparler. Il parlait, James l'écoutait, et Sirius se sentait mieux. Cela avait toujours été comme ça, ce qui allait très bien à James. Il aimait être capable d'aider ses amis, vu que eux l'aidaient toujours.

James observa son ami d'un regard fixe. "Padfoot.."

James se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son ami dernièrement. Ils avaient rendu les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy verts et Sirius avait à peine sourit. Quelque chose était épouvantable, n'allait pas.

S'il était malade, ne leur aurait-il pas déjà dit? Non, c'était plutôt quelque chose de plus séri-

"Je suis amoureux de Remus."

James cligna des yeux, secouant doucement sa tête, assez abasourdi.

_Bien, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça._

"Pardon?"

Sirius regarda James d'un air ennuyé. "Je suis amoureux."

"Oui, oui, j'ai entendu cette partie. De Remus?"

Ce n'était probablement pas du tout ce qu'il avait attendu. Sirius amoureux. Sirius amoureux de Remus! C'était, très certainement, une chose à laquelle il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu.

_Mais, cela explique beaucoup de choses. Oui, maintenant je me demande pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçu auparavant. Je devais être aveugle. Oh, mais ça change beaucoup de chose..._

"James, reviens à la réalité," dit Sirius, tapant doucement sur l'épaule de James.

Tournant sa tête vers son ami, James sourit. "C'est bien, Padfoot!"

Sirius regarda son ami d'un air ébahi pendant un moment, avant de cligner des yeux. "Ca... Ca ne te gêne pas?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gênerait, Sirius? C'est ta vie, après tout," répondit James, toujours souriant.

"Oui, je sais ça," dit Sirius, puis il soupira.

_Merlin, merlin, c'est un merveilleux cours des évènements. Hmmm.._

James fronça légèrement les sourcils, "Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est un problème, Padfoot."

S'étendant sur le dos, Sirius fixa le plafond. "Penses-y vraiment, James, si c'est possible pour toi. Je suis amoureux de Remus, qui est un de nos meilleurs amis et, par-dessus tout, un mec."

Réfléchissant un moment, James demanda : "Est-ce que ça t'ennuie que ce soit un mec?"

"Non."

"Et bien," commença James, "je ne fais que supposer, mais ton inquiétude vient du fait qu'il est un ami, c'est ça ?"

Un hochement de tête. "J'adore notre amitié. Je détesterais tout ruiner à cause de mes sentiments sans retour."

James jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami. "Arrête d'être si dramatique. 'Un amour sans retour'.. Hmph. Ecoute, Padfoot, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître totalement cliché et d'aucune aide, mais tu ne sauras jamais si c'est sans retour ou non si tu ne lui dit pas."

"Je le sais, mais.." Sirius s'arrêta, avant de reprendre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il ne ressent pas la même chose et si je ruine complètement notre amitié?"

"Bien, Padfoot, tu dois décider de ce que tu désires le plus. Prendre ta chance et voir ce qu'il ressent, ou simplement l'aimer de loin," répondit James.

Sirius s'assit, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux noirs, avant de regarder James du coin de l'oeil. "Prendre ma chance, hm?"

"L'amour en est rempli," répliqua James, souriant à nouveau.

_Si seulement Lily était là... Elle aime jouer à Cupidon._

Soupirant, Sirius se leva. "Merci, James."

James sourit. "Quand tu veux, Sirius, à ton service."

-+-

Deux heures après la malheureuse partie d'échecs, Sirius était étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

_Sirius, tu es indubitablement un parfait imbécile._

James avait continué à l'encourager de dire à Remus ce qu'il ressentait, mais, au lieu de ça, Sirius n'avait rien fait dans ce sens. Et il n'en n'avait pas l'intention.

Il a des choses qui sont mieux lorsqu'elles sont bien cachées à l'intérieur.

La seule pensée de Remus découvrant ce qu'il ressentait lui tordait l'estomac, ce qui arrivait chaque fois qu'il autour de l'autre garçon. C'était dur, d'être autour de lui chaque jour, de le voir poser ses bras autour de lui en guise de jeu, d'avoir à réaliser que ce n'était que ça: un jeu. Juste en tant qu'amis.

_Bien sur, James a raison. Je ne saurais jamais si je ne lui dis pas…_

S'asseyant, un regard déterminé traversa son visage. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Sautant hors de son lit, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, regardant autour de lui pour apercevoir le garçon aux cheveux châtains. S'il devait faire ça, il devait le faire avant de perdre son courage. Ce qui, en ce moment, était en train de se tomber rapidement en poussière.

Oui, se dépêcher était une bonne idée.

Remus était assis sur une des chaises près de la fenêtre, lisant confortablement un petit roman. Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait pour lire. Froid dehors, chaud à l'intérieur. Oui, le temps parfait pour lire.

Sauf que Sirius avait trop d'énergie à dépenser pour s'asseoir et lire quelque chose pendant plus de quelques minutes. C'était un miracle que ses devoirs soient déjà faits.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers où Remus était assis, s'appuyant contre le mur, à côté de sa chaise.

Regardant par-dessus son livre, Remus sourit "Salut, Padfoot."

_Tu peux le faire.. C'est très simple. Très, très simple._

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Moony?" demanda Sirius, se penchant pour voir la couverture du livre, avant de lever un sourcil et de questionner Remus de son regard. "Des contes de fées, Remus?"

Remus haussa les épaules, fermant le livre et le posant sur sa cuisse. Puis il sourit encore et regarda à nouveau Sirius. "Quelque chose te préoccupe, Padfoot?"

Sirius hocha la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. "Remus, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à te marier? Ou, peut-être, juste trouver quelqu'un?"

Son sourire évanouit pour un sans émotion, Remus fronça à nouveau les sourcils, ré ouvrant son livre et faisant semblant de lire. "Personne ne veut d'un loup-garou, Sirius."

"Moony..."

"Et toi, Padfoot?" demanda Remus, pressé de détourner la conversation de lui-même. "Tu y as déjà pensé, c'est ça."

_Remus, tu es trop dur avec toi-même._

"Peut-être," dit Sirius, portant son regard par-delà la fenêtre. "Mais je doute que cela arrive un jour."

Remus quitta son livre des yeux. "Et pourquoi ça? Tu as les trois quarts de la population féminine de cette école qui tombe à tes pieds."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Tu sais que je n'aime aucune d'elle comme ça."

"Hm."

"Oh, ne soyons pas trop sérieux là dessus maintenant," sourit Sirius, poussant doucement Remus du coude.

L'autre garçon sourit, puis regarda Sirius d'un air entendu. "Ce n'est pas ce dont tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas?"

_Visé juste. Je déteste vraiment ce jeu. _

Souriant toujours, Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Tu me connais trop bien, Moony."

"Oui, c'est un peu effrayant parfois," rit Remus, ses yeux brillant avec amusement. "Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

"Ah, rien d'important."

"Je parie que ça l'était."

"Nah, oublie juste ça, d'accord?"

Remus lança un bref regard à son ami, avant de retourner à son livre.

_Je suis une véritable poule mouillée._

S'écartant du mur, Sirius commença à s'éloigner, pour se retrouver immobilisé dans son mouvement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, James le regardait d'un air très sévère, un qui voulait dire 'Fais demi-tour et fais ça bien'

James pouvait être une véritable nuisance quand il voulait.

"En fait, Moony, en y réfléchissant bien," Sirius revint sur ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour contre le mur, regardant Remus, "Je crois que j'ai besoin de te parler."

Fermant son livre, Remus s'assit droit et le regarda. "Oui?"

_Ok, tu as toute son attention, fais quelque chose._

"Moony, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un et étais sur que cette personne ne ressentirait jamais la même chose ?" demanda Sirius, trouvant que le sol était assez intéressant à regarder.

Remus sembla pensif pendant un moment, examinant la question. "Et bien, si j'étais absolument certain qu'elle ne s'intéresse aucunement à moi, je me traînerais comme une âme en peine pendant un moment, perdrais toute concentration, et agirais d'une façon qui n'est pas la mienne."

_Je sens quelque chose de familier, là…_

"Tu te moques de moi," dit Sirius, fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, je ne me moque pas," dit fermement Remus. "Je te dirais la même chose que n'importe qui, Sirius, tu ne peux pas être sur que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas tant que tu ne lui as pas demandé."

Sirius demeura silencieux pendant un moment, puis soupira. "Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup, tu sais."

"Tu es le seul à pouvoir t'aider, Sirius," répliqua Remus doucement. "Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu dois le lui faire savoir. Se morfondre dans le château ne va pas te faire te sentir mieux."

"Hm. Peut-être.."

"Alors, qui est-ce?"

Clignant des yeux, Sirius détourna son attention du sol. "Hm?"

"Qui est la personne de qui tu es si désespérément amoureux, au point de laisser Peter te battre aux échecs?" demanda Remus, avec un autre regard d'amusement.

Sirius grimaça. "Tu vas rire."

"Non, je ne rirais pas. Ca ne me pose pas de problème, qui tu aimes."

"Et si je te disais que c'est Snape?"

Une pause. "Et bien.. Je suppose que, après être mort à cause du choc, ça ne me dérangerait pas."

Une autre pause. "Ce n'est pas vraiment Snape, n'est-ce pas Sirius?"

Gloussant, Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas lui."

Remus sourit. "Je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais on ne sait jamais avec toi, Sirius. Alors, qui est-ce?"

_Bien... Il a dit que ça lui était égal de qui il s'agissait.. Bien sur, il pourrait mentir.. Nah, Moony ne ment pas. _

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Cela devait être une manière facile pour faire ça. Remus était assis là, tout calme, et il était une boule de nerfs. "D'accord, suppose que je te dise que c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?"

Silence.

_Il a peut-être effectivement menti. Peut-être que ça importait pour lui._

-+-

Remus Lupin n'était pas du genre à remettre en cause l'amitié, pas quand il en avait si peu. Oh, oui, il avait beaucoup d'amis, mais il n'y en avait que trois en qui il croyait vraiment. Plus qu'en tout autre chose au monde.

Après tout, pas beaucoup de gens ne deviennent amis avec un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas? Pas beaucoup veulent avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec eux, laissés seul durant leurs études pendant des années pour finalement devenir un animal, ainsi il peut aider l'un des siens.

C'était peut-être ce pourquoi Remus chérissait autant leur amitié. C'était peut-être pourquoi il attendait avec impatience la rentrée à Poudlard chaque année, ainsi il serait avec eux.

Parce que, avec eux à ses côtés, les transformations n'étaient pas aussi terribles. Il ne se blessait plus autant, il ne ressentait plus autant de peine et il ne se sentait plus seul. Pas quand ils étaient avec lui

Mais les choses avaient changé, et le changement n'apparaissait pas comme quelque chose de mieux.

Il avait toujours ressenti un certain lien avec Sirius, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas avec les autres Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous, et seraient toujours, des amis, quoi qu'il se passe. Mais, il devait se l'admettre, il n'était plus un très bon ami pour Sirius désormais.

Non, au contraire, il était un terrible ami. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait être proche de l'autre garçon pendant de longues périodes? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de rester avec lui, mais quand il était avec lui, celui de courir dans la direction opposée?

Ces questions l'avaient envahi pendant des années, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas compté.

Bien sur, il était jeune alors, trop jeune pour comprendre ses propres émotions. Ses propres émotions entremêlées.

Cependant, quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments romantiques pour Sirius, la joie ne fut pas une des émotions qu'il ressentit. Il ressentait tout d'abord de la peur; la peur que, si Sirius découvrait cela, il le perdrait en tant qu'ami. Il ne voulait pas perdre un de ses amis, pas un seul d'eux. Après que la peur se soit apaisée, il avait eu une réaction normale de tristesse qui semblait le consumer.

Remus était habitué à ce sentiment, il avait vécu avec durant la majeure partie de sa vie. La tristesse semblait toujours retomber sur Remus, où qu'il soit. Il pouvait même se rappeler de sa propre famille, refusant qu'il sorte aux alentours, à cause de ce qu'il était. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être, mais ça n'importait à personne.

Ainsi, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, excepté cette constante obsession au fond de son esprit qui lui rappeler d'agir normalement près de Sirius. Ne pas lui laisser savoir qu'il mourrait secrètement d'envie de l'embrasser, d'être avec lui, de simplement l'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Bien sur, il avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Sirius, même si cela avait commencé doucement, il avait compris en un instant. Pas grand-chose ne pouvait être fait contre ça. Sirius était celui qui aimait parler, mais s'il ne voulait pas vous faire savoir quelque chose, vous ne réussissiez pas à savoir quoi.

Cependant, Remus savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps que Sirius aille parler à James de ce qui le tracassait. Cela se passait toujours de la même façon. James était le genre de personne à qui vous pouviez dire les choses. Il avait cette aura autour de lui.

Mais, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius vienne lui parler. Bien sur, Sirius lui parlait de beaucoup de choses, même de choses dont il n'avait pas parlé à James, mais en général, James était simplement un meilleur dissolutif de problème que Remus.

La conversation était allée dans le sens auquel il s'attendait. Sirius tournait autour du vrai sujet qui l'avait amené à parler avec Remus, mais n'avait pas osé sauter sur le sujet. Cependant, il y vint finalement.

"Moony, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un et étais sur que cette personne ne ressentirait jamais la même chose ?" demanda Sirius, puis il dirigea son regard vers le sol, comme s'il ne voulait regarder personne.

Ce n'était décidemment pas la question que Remus avait attendu qu'il pose, mais il ne fut pas vraiment surpris.

"Et bien, si j'étais absolument certain qu'elle ne s'intéresse aucunement à moi, je me traînerais comme une âme en peine pendant un moment, perdrais toute concentration, et agirais d'une façon qui n'est pas la mienne." Répondit Remus après un moment, l'aimant encore plus quand le regard de Sirius reglissa jusqu'au sol de vant lui.

"Tu te moques de moi," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, je ne me moque pas. Je te dirais la même chose que n'importe qui, Sirius, tu ne peux pas être sur que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas tant que tu ne lui as pas demandé."

_Et c'est moi qui parle. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que me maudire d'être tombé amoureux de toi, ne m'inquiétant jamais de faire quelque chose à ce propos, et maintenant je te donne des conseils.  
_  
Il demeura silencieux pendant un moment, puis soupira. "Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup, tu sais."

"Tu es le seul à pouvoir t'aider, Sirius," répliqua Remus doucement, se sentant comme s'il aurait du suivre son propre conseil "Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu dois le lui faire savoir. Se morfondre dans le château ne va pas te faire te sentir mieux. "

"Hm. Peut-être.." Sirius ne paru pas très convaincu.

"Alors, qui est-ce?" demanda Remus, son livre complètement oublié. Ce n'était pas important maintenant, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Sirius, quant à lui… Il était très important.

_Important… C'est un euphémisme. Il est plutôt comme quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour survivre. Comme l'air, si on veut._

Sirius cligna des yeux pendant un moment, avant de détourner son attention du sol. "Hm?"

"Qui est la personne de qui tu es si désespérément amoureux, au point de laisser Peter te battre aux échecs?" demanda Remus, avec un autre regard d'amusement, malgré le vide qu'il ressentait à présent.

_A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Qu'il tombe à terre en déclarant son éternel amour pour toi ? Remus tu es un cas désespéré._

Sirius grimaça. "Tu vas rire."

_Non, je ne crois pas.  
_  
"Non, je ne rirais pas. Ca ne me pose pas de problème, qui tu aimes."

_Je suis un tel menteur…_

"Et si je te disais que c'est Snape?"

_Snape ? Comme dans Severus Snape !_

Remus ne dit rien, se battant de son mieux pour retrouver son calme "Et bien.. Je suppose que, après être mort à cause du choc, ça ne me dérangerait pas."

Puis, Remus se tus à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas vraiment Snape, n'est-ce pas Sirius?"

Gloussant, Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas lui."

_Non, bien sur que non. Bien, c'est un soulagement.  
_  
Remus sourit. "Je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais on ne sait jamais avec toi, Sirius. Alors, qui est-ce?"

Tout l'amusement de Remus avait maintenant disparu. Toute cette conversation n'était pas une qu'il voulait avoir avec Sirius. Cela était peut-être avide et égoïste, mais Remus ne voulait pas parler de qui Sirius était amoureux. Cela blessait trop.

_Tu es un ami épouvantable. Tu ne peux même pas écouter ce qu'il en est dans sa vie sans espérer que ce soit de toi qu'il soit amoureux à la place. Tu as de la chance qu'il puisse toujours se tenir à côté de toi, Remus.  
_  
Il entendit Sirius prendre une profonde inspiration, avant qu'il ne le regarde et parle. "D'accord, suppose que je te dise que c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?" _Ne dis pas ça, je t'en pris, ne dis pas ça…_

Après quelques minutes, Remus baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant pas regarder son ami plus longtemps.

"Je dirais, ne le dis pas sauf si c'est vraiment le cas."

-+-

"Est-ce que tu entends ce qu'ils se disent?"

"Non, mais c'est définitivement quelque chose de sérieux."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?"

"C'est de l'intuition féminine, James, crois-moi."

James fronça les sourcils, remuant sur son siège. Il voulait entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Lily pouvait beaucoup mieux dire ce qu'il se passait.

_Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.  
_  
Lily tendit sa tête vers le groupe de première année qui était assis face à eux, jouant à Exploding Snap (ndt : ou au Craquement Explosif ! J'avoue, je sèche!) "D'accord, je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer mais nous sommes en attente d'un baiser maintenant."

"Tu as ça programmé?" James leva un sourcil.

Agitant sa main pour le faire taire, Lily acquiessa. "On a eu le long discours, puis le silence gêné, l'un d'eux va bondir et proclamer leur amour à n'importe quel moment maintenant, puis il y aura un baiser. C'est quelque chose de très connu, James."

"Oh, oui, bien sur," dit James, hochant la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais, bien sur, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler. De son point de vue, Sirius prenait un temps extrêmement long pour dire à Remus ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. S'il continuait, il perdrait son courage et à quoi cela aboutirait-il donc? A rien.

Puis, se tournant vers elle, James éclairci sa voix. "Tu sais, les choses ne seront probablement pas comme dans un soap-opera (ndt : ou une série télé à épisodes sans fin, si vous préférez ! ex : les feux de l'amouuuur !) ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Donc, tu penses automatiquement que toutes les femmes regardent des soap-opera et lisent des romans à l'eau de rose ?"

"Et bien.. tu ne le fais pas, toi?"

Un soupir exaspéré. "Bien sur que non."

"J'ai vu ces livres dans ta chambre, ils ont tous des titres dégoulinants de romance."

"Ceux-là n'étaient que- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires!"

"Ils traînaient sur ton bureau! A la vue de tous!OW!"

-+-

"Je dirais, ne le dis pas sauf si c'est vraiment le cas."

Sirius eu besoin d'un moment pour retrouver sa voix. "Excuse-moi?"

"Tu m'as entendu."  
_  
__Sauf si c'est vraiment le cas? Oh, Remus, si seulement tu savais..   
_  
Prenant un autre souffle, Sirius regarda l'autre garçon qui regardait toujours le sol. "Et que se passe-t-il si c'est le cas?"

_Cela retient son attention._

Remus avala sa salive, regardant son ami à nouveau. "Si c'est le cas?"

"Oui," Sirius hocha la tête, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais?"

Un autre silence suivit.

Sirius était sur qu'il n'allait pas répondre, quand il se leva et croisa ses bras, avec ce calme que Remus avait toujours, une fois de plus, prenant le contrôle de ses traits d'expression. Remus avait la terrible habitude de rester calme.

"Je ne dirais rien," répondit Remus.

_Il ne... Et bien, à quoi t'étais-tu attendu, Sirius?  
_  
Sirius déglutit, "Oh."

"Je ne dirais rien," répéta Remus, puis, toujours debout, il eu pour Sirius un regard séducteur. "Mais je ferais quelque chose."

_Faire quelque chose?_

Le temps n'aurait jamais été assez long pour Sirius, pour contempler ceci, alors que Remus l'avait déjà entraîné dans un baiser profond, assez résolu à venir à bout du regard confus de Sirius. Le baiser était plutôt chaste, mais plus que tout ce dont Sirius pouvait avoir imaginé ou rêvé. Embrasser Remus et rêver de l'embrasser étaient des choses complètement différentes. Et Sirius aimait cela beaucoup plus qu'un rêve.

Après quelques instants, Remus s'écarta pour respirer, le visage rouge, un sourire sur ses traits.

"Ah, oui, bien," Sirius commença, essayant de trouver des mots à dire. "Je suppose que je saurais quoi attendre ensuite."

"Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas, afin que je le refasse encore?"

Sirius sourit, "Tu me le dis."

Toujours souriant, Remus enroula ses bras autour de Sirius. "Je t'aime, Sirius."

_Je ne suis pas en train de rêver. J'en mourrais si je suis en train de rêver._

"Je t'aime, Remus."

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne remarquèrent les acclamations venant de là où Lily et James étaient assis.


End file.
